Jusenkyo Man: Imperial Horse
by Lord Raa
Summary: What if Jusenkyo Man was forced to take the place of a Ranma with a distinctive lineage?
1. Default Chapter

The Adventures of Jusenkyo Man: Imperial Horse  
  
By Lord Raa  
  
Chapter 1  
  
##########  
  
Disclaim-me-do: We all know I'm an untalented hack when it comes to writing, so stop picking on me. I didn't even come up with this idea; I pilfered it from the Church of Ranma and Kasumi website (but with permission!).  
  
This is a work of fiction that may take elements "real life" and spin them in a twisted way that might entertain some of you. It is not my intention to offend anyone with my lack of research, choice of events and personal preferences with regards to characters. Those of you that have read my work should have realised that I am unlikely to go for a standard Ranma/Akane match up, so please no complaints about that.  
  
##########  
  
In the aftermath of the failed wedding, Ranma assisted in the clean up of the wreckage. His body was running on autopilot, the events of the day yet to sink in fully.  
  
Akane had run off to her room tears running freely down her face.  
  
Soun and Kasumi looked on at the young man and noted that something was not quite right with him.  
  
Nabiki was berating the Kuno siblings for the destruction of their home, while Cologne dragged Mousse and Shampoo off to the Nekohanten.  
  
Nodoka was beating some answers out of her husband. "Remind me why these girls were under the impression that they should be marrying our son?"  
  
Genma was a little reluctant to speak the truth to his katana wielding wife and tried his best to make himself scarce, using a wandering martial artist as a distraction.  
  
Ranma decided that use of the facilities was needed and left the clean up operation momentarily. His trek to the toilet was interrupted by Akane.  
  
"Akane..." Ranma started.  
  
"What?" she replied acidly.  
  
"I'm sorry," he answered in a quiet voice.  
  
"'Sorry.' Is that all you can say?" the girl demanded from her fiancé. "This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life, but now it's ruined along with my home thanks to you and your friends."  
  
When Ranma reeled back as he'd been struck, Akane realised what she actually said.  
  
"I-I see," the pigtailed boy responded before she could apologise. "Well, give me a few minutes and I'll be gone out of you life forever, since it's all my fault."  
  
"Wait-" Akane protested, but Ranma ignored her on his way to his room.  
  
When Ranma appeared with his things, he was surrounded by the Tendos and his parents.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, boy?" Genma demanded from his son.  
  
"Away."  
  
"That's not helpful, Ranma," Nabiki informed him.  
  
"Does it matter?" Ranma asked. "I mean, it's not like I'm actually wanted here, is it?"  
  
"Ranma, what do you mean?" Nodoka asked worriedly.  
  
"Where should I start?"  
  
"Ranma, you shouldn't take that tone with your mother," Soun admonished.  
  
"There's as good a place as any," Ranma gestured to the Tendo patriarch. "You never listen my side of the story."  
  
He made a move to leave the Tendo grounds, but was stopped by Nabiki. "Uh- huh, Ranma, we're not having you run off like that."  
  
"It is a bit rude, Ranma-kun," Kasumi pointed out.  
  
"Rude?" Ranma laughed bitterly. "I'll tell you what rude behaviour is. Rude behaviour is forcing someone into an engagement they don't want. Rude behaviour is finding out you've been sold for food when the bride's father comes looking for you. Rude behaviour is selling dirty photos of people without their consent to the local perverts."  
  
Nodoka looked at the faces of the others there. 'What have they put him through?' "What about me? Are you just going to leave me when we've just been reunited after all these years?"  
  
"Why should I stay with you? What kind of mother makes her son sign a death contract over something she herself can't define?" Ranma asked the shame faced woman.  
  
"But I'm you mother..."  
  
Ranma looked at Nodoka and shook his head. "Some parent you are, where were you when pops was selling me off? You know that this isn't the first attempt to get me married to Akane?"  
  
Nodoka glared at her husband. "You would make me miss my own son's wedding?"  
  
Genma deflected his wife's wrath with a question about Akane. "What about your fiancée?"  
  
"Which one?" Ranma smirked momentarily before losing all semblance of humour. "If you're referring to Akane, ask her yourself, she broke the engagement."  
  
"I didn't!" the girl in question protested.  
  
"Guess I was wrong, and that it was me all those times," was the sarcastic retort.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Nabiki asked. Though she wouldn't admit it, she did have a place in her heart for the young Saotome.  
  
"I don't know yet. I'll have a think under a tree. Maybe I'll gut myself at dawn. It's all up in the air right now."  
  
"Son, please, reconsider," Nodoka pleaded with Ranma. "I don't want to lose you like this."  
  
"Ranma-kun, please don't do anything rash," Kasumi asked Ranma in a gentle voice. She, too, had a special place in her heart for Ranma.  
  
"I guarantee nothing, other than I'll write you a letter before I do anything drastic. It's been emotional," said Ranma as he leapt over the heads of those blocking his path and fled into the distance.  
  
##########  
  
Ranma bounded his across Tokyo via rooftops. He didn't care where he was heading; he just needed to get a way from Nerima. After a good 25 minutes of hopping, he found himself by in Ueno Park.  
  
Finding a tree away from anyone else, Ranma sat down to really think about his situation and if there actually was a way out that would satisfy all the agreements made in his name without dishonouring anybody or killing himself.  
  
It was not looking promising.  
  
##########  
  
Back in Nerima, Nodoka was preparing dinner for the Tendos and her husband. Noting that Akane always seemed to cheer up when she received cooking lessons, she asked her son's fiancée to help. It was hoped that it would also help bring her closer to the teenager.  
  
It worked, as Akane tried her best to follow the recipe for the soup.  
  
However as the youngest Tendo was somewhat distracted by Ranma's actions and how she could patch things up between them, she did not pay complete attention to the ingredients she added.  
  
When Nodoka sampled the dish, she collapsed to the floor, like a marionette with cut strings.  
  
Genma, fearing for something other than his life for once, grabbed his unconscious wife and rushed to the local doctor's clinic.  
  
This selfless act stunned the somewhat jaded Tendo family momentarily, but then they gave chase after the part-time panda.  
  
##########  
  
At the hospital, Nodoka's stomach was pumped and the contents sent to the lab for analysis. Mrs Saotome lay in the bed resting comfortably, though not awake.  
  
Genma decided that Ranma's presence would help his wife get better sooner and sent the Tendos out to search for him.  
  
It didn't take long for Ranma to hear about the situation, not because of the Tendos, but because of a policeman informed him.  
  
"What? Mom's in the hospital?" Ranma didn't like what he was hearing.  
  
"Yes, please come with me," the young uniformed officer asked.  
  
"What? The traffic's terrible; I'll get there faster on foot!" Ranma insisted before he took to the rooftops.  
  
Not quite sure what to make of a young man leaping over the queue of traffic, the policeman radioed in to the hospital to let them know about Ranma's impending arrival before setting off himself.  
  
##########  
  
Ranma was right about arriving ahead of the police car. He rushed through the doors up to the reception and asked about his mother.  
  
"Nodoka Saotome? She's on the third floor. Try not to disturb the other patients."  
  
Ranma bowed in thanks and rushed up the stairs, again proving himself to be faster than the devices used to make life easier.  
  
Walking up through the ward, he scanned the room for his mother.  
  
"Mom!" he shouted when he saw her.  
  
"Ranma?" she asked in a quiet, half asleep voice.  
  
"What happened? I was sitting in the park when a policeman came up to me and told me that you were in here."  
  
Nodoka decided that it would be best if Ranma was not privy to the whole truth about her stay in the medical facility. "It was an accident. Your father brought me here as fast as he could."  
  
"Where is Pops?"  
  
"Behind you, son. I'm glad you could make it." Genma sat down next to his wife. "Have you made your decision yet?"  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Sorry, I need more time."  
  
Genma nodded. "I understand. Sit with us, we were worried about you," he admitted.  
  
While Nodoka certainly had been worried about her son, Genma had shown much less concern. But that was because of his training had always equated the showing of emotions with weakness.  
  
The Saotome family stayed together and talked for the first time in a long while. Eventually the nurse came up to them and asked them to leave, Genma agreed on the condition that Ranma was allowed to stay, reasoning that he would get in the way less and still have a comforting effect on his wife.  
  
Ranma fulfilled this, the first request in a while from his father that he could actually respect.  
  
He settled into his chair and watched over his mother, a reversal of roles that made him look just that little bit more adorable in the eyes of those that were observing.  
  
##########  
  
The next morning Ranma stretched in his chair and looked around for his parents.  
  
"You're awake," Nodoka greeted from her bed.  
  
"So are you. How you feelin'?"  
  
"Better, thank you." She managed to shift her position in bed without pain. "I think that I should be out of her in a day or two."  
  
Ranma wore a huge look of relief when he heard that piece of news.  
  
"Ranma, have you given much thought about what you want to do?" Nodoka asked after she sipped some water.  
  
"I got as far as deciding that I ain't marrying anybody just yet," Ranma told his mother.  
  
"'Ain't' is not a word, son. You should use 'isn't' or 'aren't'. You really should spend more time improving your speech patterns," Nodoka admonished.  
  
Ranma rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, mom. But I don't like being forced into things."  
  
Nodoka nodded, having been in a similar position. "Are you going to come home with your father and me?"  
  
Ranma considered his response. "I'm not sure. Part of me wants to, but I'm still angry with Pops. But I can't abandon him, can I?"  
  
"I suppose not, Ranma," Nodoka reasoned. "It sounds like you need some more time to think about things."  
  
She sniffed. "What is that smell?"  
  
Ranma looked around, searching for the source of the odour before checking himself. His nose wrinkled. "Ooh! Sorry, about that. I'll go take a bath now. Will you be all right?"  
  
"Yes, Ranma. Go get some fresh air and something to eat while you're at it," Nodoka suggested as she heard his stomach rumble.  
  
##########  
  
After his visit to a nearby bathhouse, Ranma found himself looking for something to eat. Wandering around, he noted that he seemed to "pulling a Ryoga" when he discovered that he had lost his bearings.  
  
He found himself outside the Diet building. As he looked at the architecture, he was subjected to a nagging feeling that he should know the name of the building.  
  
Not realising the significance of his location, Ranma looked round for something to eat.  
  
A large explosion turned his attention away from his need for sustenance.  
  
Without a second thought for his safety, he ran towards the site of the emergency, looking for survivors.  
  
##########  
  
Back in Nerima, Soun had retired earlier, and was not expected to be seen until the morning, and then he'd have a hang over.  
  
Nabiki turned on the TV as she waited for lunch to be served.  
  
Breaking news, there has been an explosion during the opening ceremony of the Diet.  
  
Nabiki's head shot up. She focused on the TV. "What?"  
  
In what has been described as "a terrible outrage," by witnesses, the Emperor, Empress and their children were killed. A large number of the Diet members were also injured in an explosion during the state opening of parliament.   
  
"Dear kami. What next?" Nabiki would have thought this to be a hoax, were it not on every channel.  
  
The TV anchorman discussed what would happen next and the constitutional ramifications with the network's correspondent for the next seven minutes.  
  
Nabiki quickly left to grab her sisters to show them the terrible news.  
  
Akane looked at the screen in stunned silence, while Kasumi said a quick prayer for the dead.  
  
Police officials say they have accounted for everyone present at the time, but have not released a death toll. Our on the scene correspondent, Akira Sakamoto has been able to find a witness to the incident.  
  
Yes, Shoji. I'm here with one of the people that helped with the rescue operation. What's your name, sir?  
  
Ranma.  
  
Sakamoto blinked when Ranma neglected to mention his family name, but shrugged it off. Could you tell everyone what you saw, Ranma?  
  
I was in the neighbourhood, when I heard the explosion. I turned to see the building on fire and rushed to see if anyone was still in there.  
  
Did you see any of the Imperial family?  
  
Ranma looked shocked at that revelation. The Emperor was here? What was he doing here?  
  
The Emperor was there for the state opening of the Diet. You saved several members of the cabinet with your quick actions.  
  
Ranma shrugged. I would have done that for anybody.  
  
Nabiki took stock of the situation. 1) The Imperial family was all but wiped out. This would be remembered as a day of tragedy for the nation. 2) The free-loading jock that was the centre of most of the trouble in Nerima was now being interviewed on national television because he had saved the lives of a number of politicians from the burning wreckage that was the seat of the Japanese government. 3) This was the same person that had washed his hands of the Tendo-Saotome agreement, denying her any kudos from association. Kudos which she would have been able to put to good use in the reconstruction of her home.  
  
Akane was about to say something rash about Ranma always being to blame for the events being reported on TV, but Nabiki cut her off before the first words left her mouth.  
  
"Don't you even dare, Akane. Do you have any idea how ridiculous the notion that Ranma is at fault for any of this is?"  
  
Akane looked at her feet when she saw the reason behind her sister's words. The time Ranma had spent here had caused her to develop a reflex action when it came to assigning blame.  
  
Ranma, several witnesses noticed the ease with which you leapt to the second and third floors. Obviously you're a skilled martial artist. What school do you practice?  
  
Ranma was clearly unprepared for this question.  
  
It's a long story, and I'd rather not talk about it.  
  
Nabiki winced as she realised that Ranma's pride must have been severely wounded for him not to boast about his school or declare that he was the best. "That explains why he didn't tell us his family name," she mused aloud.  
  
On the screen a plainclothes policeman approached the reporter and asked to speak Ranma in private.  
  
Who are you? Ranma asked.  
  
I'm Detective Kitano. I'm helping with the investigation, I need to ask you a few more questions.  
  
Ranma nodded and excused himself.  
  
Nabiki watched the pigtailed boy being led away to speak with the police with interest. "Something's going on here; I can feel it in my bones."  
  
Kasumi nodded in agreement, but remembered that dinner was nearly ready and left to finish its preparation.  
  
Nabiki turned to Akane. "Well then sis, it looks like the 'Baka' is up to his usual tricks, acting without thought and becoming a hero."  
  
Akane glared at her sister. "I notice you start sticking up for him when he's about to become famous. Planning to exploit him again?"  
  
Nabiki chuckled at her sister's naïve attitude. "Yeah, I exploited him; I'll hold my hand up and confess to that. However, I seem to recall a certain cursed martial artist sacrificing cures and risking life and limb to save you on several occasions. Do you know how much goodwill you squandered with you childish behaviour?"  
  
Akane's glare intensified. "Like you have a chance with him." Her tone softened as realised just how badly the Nerima Wrecking Crew had screwed Ranma up. "Like any of us have a chance now..."  
  
##########  
  
After a doctor had given Nodoka the go ahead to leave the hospital that afternoon, she received two visitors.  
  
"Nodoka Saotome?" the shorter man asked.  
  
"Yes. Can I help you?"  
  
"We're with the Secret Service. I'm afraid we have some bad news."  
  
"Go on," she braced herself.  
  
"There's been an incident at the opening of the Diet. I am sorry to be the one to tell you this, but the Emperor has been killed."  
  
"H-how?" her voice was trembling.  
  
"A bomb went off at the Diet building killing him, the Imperial family and a number of members of the government. We have your son in protective custody and need you to speak with him. We'd like you to come with us now."  
  
"I-is Ranma all right?" she asked, hoping that Ranma was not involved in this affront to the nation.  
  
"Ranma is fine; way have him in a safe place. But I've been told that he has something that he should hear from you."  
  
Nodoka nodded as she realised what that was. "You will permit me to change, won't you?"  
  
"Of course, Mrs Saotome," the men bowed.  
  
##########  
  
Ranma paced around the small room he had been ushered into. His danger sense was telling him that there was something going on that he hadn't been told about and it was beginning to annoy him.  
  
When the door opened he was surprised to see his mother there flanked by secret service agents clad in black.  
  
"Ranma! I'm glad that you're all right," she said as she swept him up in an embrace.  
  
"M-mom? What's goin' on?" the pigtailed boy asked, puzzled by the whole affair.  
  
"You should sit down for this Ranma," Nodoka suggested.  
  
Ranma looked confused, but did as he was told.  
  
"Ranma, do you know who died today?"  
  
Ranma nodded, and then answered. "The Emperor and his family."  
  
"Ranma, there's something that I haven't told you about your family. I'll be honest with you; I never thought that you would need to know about who your ancestors were."  
  
The Saotome heir looked panicked. "I'm not, u-unclean, am I?"  
  
Nodoka giggled. "Far from it, son."  
  
Ranma's blinking was taken as a sign he didn't understand.  
  
"You are related to the Imperial family, Ranma."  
  
Said boy fell off his seat. When he picked himself off the floor he asked; "Are you sure?"  
  
"Not only that, Ranma, but it looks you are now in line to the throne," Nodoka smiled at her son.  
  
Ranma was becoming quite well acquainted with the floor of the office. "B- but how can I be related to the Emperor? I don't even have good table manners!"  
  
Nodoka gently smiled at Ranma. "It's complicated, Ranma. My uncle was the first cousin of the Emperor. I no longer have my title of princess because I married your father and I never really cared for the pomp and ceremony of the court."  
  
"But why Pops?" Ranma asked, not knowing much about his parents.  
  
Nodoka sighed wistfully at the memory. "Because my life was really dull before I met him, he seemed so rough around the edges and exciting. He was a different man when I first met him, strong and honourable; he was most manly. I wanted you to be just like him, not the man you arrived in Nerima with."  
  
Ranma nodded. "So that explains why you married him. But even if they accept me as Emperor 'cos of you, what about my other problems?"  
  
A rapping on the door interrupted the Saotomes.  
  
"Please excuse my intrusion," the man bowed to the last of the Imperial line.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Ranma asked the sharp suited man.  
  
"I am Toshihiro Watanabe. I work for the Imperial family."  
  
"Toshihiro-san," Nodoka bowed to her family's aide. "What can you tell us?"  
  
"I am sorry, but the news is not good," he replied in a sombre tone. "According to our research there is only one suitable heir to the throne – Ranma."  
  
For the third time in less than five minutes, Ranma found himself on the floor of the office. "W-What was that?"  
  
"I said that you are the only suitable heir to the throne, Ranma."  
  
"B-but how can I be suitable? What about all the fiancées?" Ranma asked concerned that he would bring shame to his country.  
  
Nodoka sat next to her son and put her arm around him. "As I see it, there are two ways for us to deal with the 'Fiancée Brigade'; either all the claims count."  
  
"But I don't know how many girls Pops engaged me to," Ranma protested.  
  
Nodoka winced. "Or none of them do. There are procedures for the selection of the Emperor's wife, after all. Is there a girl that you like?"  
  
"I don't know. There was Akane, but after yesterday, I just don't know anymore," Ranma admitted. "But what about Jusenkyo?"  
  
"Ah yes, this infamous water-based curse," Watanabe's tone suggested that he wanted more information.  
  
Ranma sighed before looking around the office for some cold water. "Here, watch closely."  
  
As Ranma poured a cold water over his head, Jusenkyo's "blessing" took effect and changed his gender.  
  
"As you can see, I can't really be Emperor if I spend half my time as Empress, now can I?"  
  
To Toshihiro Watanabe's credit, he took Ranma's curse in his stride. "I see how this might cause a problem. Are you aware of any cure for this?"  
  
Ranma shook her head. "No, I think the last of the water from the spring of drowned man was lost yesterday."  
  
"What about Jusenkyo itself?"  
  
"Gone. All the springs flooded when I saved Akane," Ranma said sadly.  
  
"I see. Well, I'll have it looked into, all the same."  
  
##########  
  
Genma was not sure what he should do next. He'd discovered his wife's family tree, and knew that he was going to have to answer some awkward questions about Ranma's upbringing. He had his suspicions about the importance of Nodoka's family, but hadn't realised the extent of it until now.  
  
He thought back to when it was that he changed from the man his wife fell in love with to the hated monster that he was now. It wasn't his training under the master, nor was it his association with the Tendos.  
  
It was him: his actions and choices alone that caused his family's dishonour.  
  
Sighing, he considered his choices; honour and redemption through his death, or attempt to atone for his sins.  
  
Two tough choices, but the effects of his cowardly behaviour was still a major influence on him. He made his decision: this sort of thing was best left to the wife.  
  
##########  
  
At the same time this was going on, another Ranma was observing events.  
  
"I thought you said I was the last Ranma Saotome, Jenny."  
  
"You will be shortly. There is one chance for you to save this world Ranma, but it is a bit risky for the native Ranma."  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"There are two options: one is to allow this version of you to die and you take his place."  
  
"That would mean bluffing my way around people I'm supposed to know but haven't actually seen for several years." Ranma didn't like the sound of that. "And that is going to lead to all sorts of problems."  
  
"The other is that you merge with this Ranma. He will technically cease to exist as a person. All that will remain of him will be his memories, which you will get."  
  
"But wouldn't that mean that I'd have to take his place?" Ranma asked his old friend.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Ranma. But would it really be so bad to be the Emperor of Japan?"  
  
"Jenny, I'd have more political power as a registered voter. Plus I'd be under intense scrutiny."  
  
"Yes, but think of the lives you would enrich as a role model and spiritual leader. Your skills that you have learned are enough for you to be held up as the pinnacle of humanity. Plus your father is looking to redeem himself; I think that this would be the best way for that to happen."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Ahh, with the Spring of Drowned Virtuous Man. Ok, but how do I merge with the native Ranma?"  
  
"You will need to be by his side when he dies tonight."  
  
"What's the cause of death?" Ranma asked, intrigued as to what would cause his analogue's demise.  
  
"Heart failure." When Jenny saw that Ranma was confused by this, she gave him an explanation. "Because of the efficiency of his heart, its rhythm was easily disrupted. When you factor in the stress of his new position, it could be seen as inevitable. Some people refer to it as 'Sudden Death Syndrome.'"  
  
"We can't save him?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Not if you want to save everybody else. Remember, that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."  
  
"If you've finished quoting Star Trek, would tell me how I can acquire the memories of the native Ranma."  
  
Jenny laughed. "Ok Ranma, he's what you do..."  
  
##########  
  
That evening, as Ranma stripped down to his night clothes, he noted that he felt even more tired than he expected. Chalking it up to stress, he slipped into his bed.  
  
He was about to fall asleep for what would be the last time, he saw a green light in his room.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Calm down, Ranma. I'm another version of you."  
  
"What?" asked the confused boy.  
  
"You feel even more tired than normal, right?" the visitor asked as he stepped closer to the native Ranma.  
  
"How did you know that?" Ranma leapt up into a defensive stance.  
  
Before he could react, the visiting Ranma paralysed him with a pressure point attack. It would also give him enough time to sort out the merging.  
  
"Ranma, I'm another version of you."  
  
"What? Like the Splitting Incense?"  
  
"Not quite. I'm from a world where my Jusenkyo curse was a bit different. After Herb's actions with the locking ladle, I discovered that I had new powers. I could give and cure Jusenkyo curses. Shortly after I was reunited with mom, everybody I knew was killed."  
  
"Why should I believe you?" the Imperial heir asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because I was able to immobilise you before you could blink. I know you defeated Saffron, and he was hardly an easy victory."  
  
The half naked Ranma's eyes narrowed. "I see."  
  
"Yes, now I have a good news/bad news situation for you. Bad news is that if you die tonight without doing what I say, everybody you care about will suffer horribly. The good news is that I can make everybody proud of you and save the human race from extinction. I know you don't have any reason to trust me, but I also know that you are feeling like someone tied lead weights around your body."  
  
Seeing that the native Ranma was not sure what to do about this, the extra dimensional wanderer exuded the friendliest aura he could muster. It made him seem like a male version of Kasumi, and the native martial artist was suddenly at a loss to find a reason to disagree.  
  
"Ok," the still immobile Ranma agreed.  
  
"Now take my hand and part of you will live forever."  
  
An azure light bathed the two martial artists, causing the one near death to feel harmony with the universe before he passed on to meet his ancestors.  
  
"Be at peace, Ranma. I will make everyone proud of you."  
  
"T-thank you," the native Ranma replied weakly as the life left his body.  
  
Signalling Jenny, Ranma carried the body of his counterpart to the jade Falcon for cremation.  
  
##########  
  
The next morning, Nodoka personally checked up on her son. She had hoped that the stress of his new role wouldn't be too much of a burden on him, but she realised that he would need help even if he hadn't just gone through his recent trials and tribulations in China.  
  
"Ranma?" she asked.  
  
"Yes?" came the reply as Ranma opened the door and smiled at his mother.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked concern filling her voice.  
  
"Never better," Ranma said as he stepped away from the door.  
  
Nodoka followed her son into his room. She got he notion that there was something different about her son, but couldn't quite place it.  
  
Ranma picked up on his mother's unease. "There is something I have to tell you, Mother."  
  
The fact that her son's speech was a lot more formal confirmed her suspicions. "Who are you and what have you done with my son?"  
  
Ranma took a deep breath and face his mother. "Technically, I am your son, yet I'm am also a complete stranger. This will take some explaining, and I apologise for the whole situation."  
  
"I'm listening," Nodoka's voice dared this man to lie to her.  
  
"I have the memories of your son, but my body is that of another Nodoka Saotome's son. I am no longer cursed by Jusenkyo and I have many more skills that that of the man you gave birth to."  
  
"And just how are you going to prove this claim?" Nodoka was tempted to believe this man, as he was a dead ringer for her son but more proof was needed.  
  
"Splash me with that glass of water," Ranma suggested.  
  
When a still male Ranma wiped the water off his face, Nodoka made a note that IF this was her son, then one major obstacle had been removed.  
  
"You no longer turn into a girl. But I still require convincing that you are not an impostor."  
  
"Finger prints and DNA testing should prove that I am Ranma Saotome. I know that you were worried about me killing myself after the wedding to Akane. I promised not to do anything major without writing you a letter before hand. I know that Father was worried about you and that he wants to make amends for his actions." Ranma ticked off his points on his fingers.  
  
'How did he know about Genma?' Nodoka asked herself. She knew that her husband had wanted to atone, but he couldn't decide what course of action to take. "What do you mean by your body is that of another Ranma?"  
  
Ranma sat down on his bed. "I was born in another reality. Unfortunately, everybody on my world is dead. They were killed by a powerful enemy that wants to remove all trace of humans from the universe. I've been stopping them by helping out people and ensuring the continuance of the human race. You may have noticed a lot of political unrest around the world since yesterday?"  
  
"Yes, the stock markets are in chaos. And just how is it that you plan to assist us mere mortals?" Nodoka asked her son's doppelganger.  
  
"With hard work, magic and martial arts, of course," Ranma answered with a chuckle.  
  
Nodoka stifled her giggle at the young man's words. "What happened to the real Ranma? The one from this world, I mean."  
  
"He died due to heart complications. His heart was so efficient that it started to beat irregularly when he was at rest. I'm sure that you know that recent events had caused him a lot of stress."  
  
"Yes. But let us assume that we accept you story and crown you Emperor. Your friends from Nerima will notice that you are acting strangely. How do you plan to explain that?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ranma asked his alternate self's mother.  
  
"Your Jusenkyo curse?" Nodoka helpfully pointed out.  
  
"But the notion of people changing shape with the application of water is patently ridiculous," Ranma replied with a smile. "It defies the laws of physics."  
  
"Ok, your behaviour then," Nodoka offered.  
  
"I've just had an enormous responsibility thrust upon me. I can't afford to insult people; I'd bring shame upon everybody in Japan, past and present."  
  
Nodoka found herself filling with pride at Ranma's explanation. "Yes, of course."  
  
A few seemingly awkward moments passed before Nodoka announced her decision. "I'm afraid that my son has passed on, but the Emperor has succeeded him. Good morning Tennou Heika," she finished with a bow.  
  
"Good morning Mother," Ranma bowed back. "I wish to wash before I eat breakfast, could you direct me to the bathroom, please."  
  
Nodoka was getting a warm and fuzzy feeling when Ranma started to use his regal tone. 'So very manly.' "Yes of course. Allow me."  
  
##########  
  
After the finest breakfast Ranma had eaten, he was informed about the planned announcement about his official succession.  
  
He nodded and was taken to a tailor for a fitting for a formal tuxedo suit.  
  
While he was being measured, he asked for a fit that would allow him a freedom of movement that was far in excess of the norm.  
  
Noting the elderly gentleman's restrained question, Ranma performed a mid- level kata. When he finished, he explained. "I have found myself in situations where I required a full range of movement."  
  
The fabric artisan nodded as he recalled the stories that mentioned the young Emperor's martial prowess.  
  
##########  
  
It was later that afternoon that the press conference that would change everything for the Tendos was broadcast.  
  
Nabiki and family were glued to the TV when they saw that there would be an announcement about who would succeed the late Emperor.  
  
The middle Tendo daughter recognised the deputy prime minister as one Kensuke Mori. The 64 year old man informed the nation of the status of the prime minister as an explanation for his announcing of the major news item of the day.  
  
Ladies and gentlemen of Japan, I am sorry that I must give you all bad news concerning the late Emperor. His Imperial Majesty has passed away along with his family. There is a successor to the throne, and I would like to introduce him to you now. Again, I apologise to all for the manner in which this important information has been revealed to you.  
  
Nabiki's danger sense was tingling. "I've got a real bad feeling about this, guys."  
  
"Since when were you so paranoid, Nabiki?" Akane asked her sister.  
  
"You do seem to be a bit highly strung, Nabiki," Kasumi agreed.  
  
"You say that now, but something's not quite right here."  
  
On the TV screen, the deputy prime minister finished his introduction and the camera cut to a new face. One that looked disturbingly familiar to the Tendo family.  
  
People of Japan, I bid you good afternoon. I realise that this is a most unorthodox method of addressing the nation about Imperial matters, for that I apologise. The younger man on the TV bowed respectfully.  
  
It has been explained to me that I am the only suitable heir to the throne of Japan. My birth name was Ranma Saotome.  
  
##########  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well, what can I say? Jusenkyo Man has proved to be popular (for some bizarre reason).  
  
Thanks go out to my pre-reader, Chi Vayne for pointing out various errors and Kraude54 for allowing me to mangle his idea that was posted on http:cork.anifics.com.  
  
Yes this story does rip off the movie "King Ralph", but like I said at the top, I'm a complete hack.  
  
Also, I would like anybody that stumbles across here to know that the working title for the Adventures of Jusenkyo Man related storylines was "the Thinly Veiled Author Avatar's Guide to Pan-dimensional Tomfoolery."  
  
Now that you know, does it explain a few things?  
  
Are there any questions?  
  
You know, other than "why are you writing this rubbish?" and "why aren't you locked up in a room with padded walls?"  
  
Feel free to put them in a review or email.  
  
Email is (lordraa) AT (hotmail.com)  
  
Or (lordraa) AT (digitalpimp.co.uk) 


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventures of Jusenkyo Man: Imperial Horse  
  
By Lord Raa  
  
Chapter 2

##########Disclaim-me-do: this is why the internet sucks – any idiot with a computer and an internet connection can post rubbish like this under the impression that it's entertaining.  
  
Note-me-do: For those of you that are new to this the reading order is: "Unexpected Effect" then "The Adventures of Jusenkyo Man". "All About Eva" follows, but it has been posted out of sequence and can be "enjoyed" on its own without this trash.##########  
  
The identity of the new Emperor of Japan was quite the shocker as far as the inhabitants of the ward of Nerima were concerned.  
  
In the Tendo house, Kasumi thought that Ranma looked very handsome and mature in the suit he was wearing.  
  
Akane thought that it was a good thing that Ranma was her fiancé and plotted to show him just how much she loved the pigtailed young man.  
  
Nabiki twitched violently as the realisation sank in that Ranma's new friends might want to have words with her about certain pictures that had been circulating around Tokyo.  
  
Soun was ready to forgive Ranma for his foolish actions.##########  
  
At the Kuno mansion, Kodachi was feeling most vindicated and hot under the collar as she took in the news about her dream man.  
  
Tatewaki was twitching almost as violently as Nabiki as he tried to comprehend the facts being presented to him. His already less than stellar thought process was being derailed by the metal taste in his mouth.##########At the Cat Café, or Nekohanten as it was also known as, an old lady of indeterminate age frowned slightly at the television.  
  
A pair of cursed martial artists stopped in their fight over how much affection should be applied to the girl known as Shampoo when the old lady mentioned that Ranma was now likely to be off limits.  
  
The visually impaired boy was happy at this bit of information, but the girl, she did not like the idea one bit.  
  
"But Airen," Shampoo whined.##########  
  
At the restaurant known as Ucchan's, two cross dressing martial artists were unsure of how to deal with Ranma. Ukyo Kuonji was sure that Ranma's family would object to her calling him Ranchan, but he always was the friendly sort. And for some reason, she hoped that he would be even friendlier with her.  
  
Konatsu considered how his friend and employer was now drifting off into a rosy-cheeked fantasy about the new figurehead of Japan. "I wonder how many people are thinking the same thing as Ukyo-sama is now?" he asked rhetorically.  
  
This stirred Ukyo from her dream about relieving the stress that her husband-to-be was under. "What was that Konatsu?"  
  
"I was just wondering how many girls are going to chase after Ranma-sama's hand now."  
  
"...Crap," was all Ukyo could respond with.##########At the Imperial Palace, Nodoka smiled at her son as he finished his impromptu announcement. 'He certainly looks more comfortable in his role now, but I hope that we can find him a suitable wife before too long.'  
  
"Mother, before we go over my role in the coronation ceremony, I'd like to practice my kendo skills," Ranma interrupted his mother's musing.  
  
"Yes, of course, son. I would like to see how you handle this blade," she gestured to the thin bundle in her arms.  
  
"I mean no disrespect, but I have my own sword that I practice with."  
  
"I, too, would like to see the Emperor's sword," Toshihiro Watanabe bowed to the Saotomes.  
  
"Certainly. Now where can I practice without causing too much trouble?" Ranma asked the Imperial aide.  
  
"If you'll kindly follow me."##########Back at the Tendo house, Akane liked the idea of being affianced to the most handsome man she'd ever seen on television. In fact she was beginning to annoy her sisters with her smug attitude, until Nabiki burst her bubble by pointing out that Ranma was not best pleased with them.  
  
"What do you mean?" Akane asked her sister.  
  
Nabiki sighed. "Ranma left us after you gave him the impression that you don't like him. You do remember that, don't you?"  
  
Akane blinked. "When did I do that? That's just not true! I love Ranma, how could I not love him after all we've been through together?"  
  
Kasumi and Nabiki looked at their younger sister in disbelief.  
  
"Um, Akane, what about 'Ranma no baka'?" Kasumi asked.  
  
Akane paused. "..."  
  
"And what about 'Ranma no hentai'?" Nabiki helpfully added.  
  
"I was just joking, you all know that!" the youngest Tendo insisted. "Besides, neither of you want to marry him and he wants me, remember?"  
  
Nabiki was beginning to see a similarity in thought processes between her little sister and a certain "noble" family. She was unable to suppress the shudder that followed. "Akane, you're my sister and I love you with all my heart, but do you have any idea how much you sound like a Kuno right now?"  
  
"Oh please, Nabiki. What about the damage you did with your schemes? I'm not the one who took naked photos of the Emperor!" Akane waved a naked picture of Ranma's male body in front of her sisters.  
  
"I only took shirtless shots of Ranma," Nabiki insisted. "Where did you get that?"  
  
"I found it," Akane replied, internally thanking her good fortune.  
  
Kasumi caught a look of the image and recognised it. "Hey, that's mine!"  
  
The Tendos froze at that statement. They slowly turned to face the eldest daughter.  
  
"Kasumi?" Nabiki asked, not quite sure of what she'd just heard.  
  
"What?" Kasumi's tone was a mix of annoyance and confusion.  
  
"What are you doing with naughty pictures of my fiancé?" Akane demanded.  
  
"I recall that you gave him to Nabiki, and you declared that you were never going to marry a pervert like him," Kasumi explained. "He is not your fiancé anymore. And thanks to the pair of you, we'll be lucky not to be executed for treason."  
  
Soun began wailing about the injustice of the whole situation until Kasumi announced that she would speak with Ranma and attempt to bargain for their freedom.  
  
They agreed as in the past, Ranma had never been able to resist Kasumi's requests. Little did they know that the eldest Tendo offspring had a special move to assist her with bargaining.##########As Ranma went to where he was going to demonstrate the basic warm up kata of the Hiten Mitsurugi style with the Saotome family sword, Nodoka noted the discrete looks her son was receiving from the passing members of the female staff and smiled gently.  
  
After what would have been an average work out for most of his rivals, Ranma walked to his mother without giving away so much as an inkling that he'd been exercising and smiled. "It is a fine blade, mother, but I would like to show you the one I picked up on my travels."  
  
Ranma pulled his doutanuki out of nowhere and handed the sheathed sword to Nodoka.  
  
"It's heavier than I expected, how much does it weigh?"  
  
"Sixteen kilograms. Its blade is of unusual construction," Ranma explained. "The metal is a special alloy."  
  
Nodoka unveiled the blade and saw that there was barely a scratch on the metal. "That would explain its immaculate appearance. Where did you come across such a weapon?"  
  
"A friend gave it to me some time ago; I'm not entirely sure how old it actually is." Ranma was a bit embarrassed but this admission.  
  
Toshihiro walked up to the two Saotome family members and knelt down. The naked blade caught his eye. "Is that the sword?"  
  
Nodoka smiled. "Yes. And my son was going to demonstrate just how skilled he is."  
  
Ranma took his sword back and stepped away from the observers. "Pay attention, there might be a test after."  
  
As Ranma performed his dance of death, he mesmerised those that had the good fortune to be able to watch. He finished his practice with a flurry of thrusts and slashes into a broad tree-trunk that seemed to have no effect.  
  
He turned to his audience and noticed their looks of confusion. With a sharp exhalation of breath, the bark and wood shavings fell to the floor to reveal accurate images of his watchers.  
  
"Who are those two at the bottom, Sir?" Watanabe asked.  
  
"They're the young ladies that have been watching from behind the screen door, five metres to your left," Ranma explained. "You can come out now."  
  
The two maids slowly stepped out with their eyes fixed on the ground. Nodoka walked up to them. "Care to explain yourselves?"  
  
"W-we're sorry."  
  
"We didn't mean to spy on the Emperor, but we were entranced by his movements. Please forgive us," the slightly older one explained with her head on the floor.  
  
Nodoka didn't really feel angry with the serving staff, as she couldn't blame them for wanting to look at Ranma - she'd seen Kasumi and the others watch Ranma practicing during her visits to Nerima.  
  
"Well, I suppose that if you were observing to make sure that my son was safe, then I can understand your actions," Nodoka said slyly.  
  
"Yes," came the quick reply. "We were looking out for anything that could cause trouble for the Emperor."  
  
Nodoka smiled, her son was now in a position to take advantage of his manly nature.  
  
Ranma was a bit suspicious, but let it go for the sake of his mother.  
  
"Well, I believe that it is time for the rehearsal for the coronation ceremony."##########After rehearsal for the coronation, the young Emperor announced his desire for a quiet walk in the Imperial gardens. Watanabe would have been a little concerned, but Nodoka had Ranma promise not to leave the grounds without the proper preparations.  
  
Ranma had, of course, kept that promise. He was enjoying the flora when he heard a familiar phrase.  
  
"Where the hell am I now?"  
  
"Hello Ryoga. What brings you to my neck of the woods?" Ranma smiled.  
  
The Lost Boy turned to the voice of his nemesis. "What are you doing here in Okinawa?"  
  
"We're in Tokyo, Ryoga. In fact, if that brain of yours actually worked, you'd recognise that building," Ranma gestured to the main palace.  
  
"But that's the Imperial Palace," Ryoga pointed out.  
  
"I know. I live there now," Ranma answered with a smirk. "Now, what can I do for you?"  
  
Ryoga unholstered his umbrella. "We have unfinished business. I still owe you for Jusenkyo."  
  
"Ryoga, I've got some good news about that. I could cure your curse if I wanted to."  
  
"Then why don't you?" Ryoga was getting angry. So there was a cure, all he needed to do was to beat Ranma into submission and then his life would be back to normal.  
  
"I'm not so sure that I've got the time. I am rather busy right now, what with my new life and all," Ranma teased.  
  
'The bastard's toying with me,' Ryoga thought with a snarl. "I'll kill you dead!"  
  
The fanged boy charged intent on breaking as many of Ranma's bones as he could. Ryoga's acceleration would have taken even Cologne by surprise, but he ran towards someone who practiced speed training by using chopsticks to catch bullets fired at him.  
  
It took a few seconds for Ryoga to realise that his feet were no longer touching the ground and that Ranma had lifted him up with one hand, by the face.  
  
"I really wish you'd drop this stupid feud, Pig-boy. It'll save you a whole lot of stress," Ranma explained.  
  
Ryoga responded by biting Ranma's hand as he swung wildly hoping to momentarily stun the young emperor.  
  
The commotion attracted the attention of one of the secret service agents that patrolled the grounds. The man charged in and did his best to pin Ryoga to the floor.  
  
The young Hibiki managed to easily throw the bodyguard off and stood back up to face Ranma.  
  
"Your lackeys are pathetic, you Girly-man," Ryoga taunted.  
  
Ranma ignored the barb about his manhood and checked over the black suited man. When he was confident that he was not in any danger, Ranma faced Ryoga, staring the wanderer down.  
  
"Give me a good reason why I don't make you suffer."  
  
Ryoga gulped nervously. 'What's so different about him?'  
  
"I'm afraid that you must now be punished," Ranma pulled out his sword as he stepped towards his old rival.  
  
Ryoga did the smart thing and fled the immediate area.  
  
Deciding that he would keep his promises as best he could, Ranma picked up the secret service agent and quickly walked back inside.  
  
"Ranma!" Nodoka greeted her son. "What happened?"  
  
Ranma gently placed the man in his arms down on the nearest suitable surface before answering. "Ryoga turned up and attacked. I fended him off, but he," Ranma gestured to the unconscious man, "did his job and intervened. I nearly ran after the pig for what he did."  
  
Nodoka understood Ranma's desire to hand out some sorely needed justice, but was glad that he hadn't given chase. "I see. What do you plan to do about him?"  
  
"I don't know yet, but I'm tempted to do things that'd likely get me in trouble."  
  
When the injured man came to, he asked what had happened.  
  
The senior agent explained what happened, but Ranma interjected before a dressing down could be issued.  
  
"You should know that some of the people I've sparred against are incredibly powerful. I doubt that that's the sort of person you've had to protect people against in the past," he explained with a reassuring smile.  
  
"But your majesty, I should not have been incapacitated so easily."  
  
"Do not worry about it. I shall deal with Ryoga myself," Nodoka insisted.  
  
"Mother, I have a better idea. I'll give him another chance, but should he fail to see the wisdom," Ranma whispered his suggestion to his mother who started to smile evilly.  
  
"Oh yes, I think that would be more appropriate. I approve."##########The day of the coronation arrived, and all of Japan was buzzing with excitement. The press was speculating when a fiancée was to be announced in order to carry on the Imperial line, while some of the more determined investigators found out about Ranma's previous state of betrothal.  
  
Nodoka having been made aware of this discovery through back channels, discussed the situation with her son. Ranma knew that any decision he made now might raise a few flags, especially if he chose Shampoo.  
  
He did make a decision, it was to wipe the slate clean with regards to any promises made in his name or anybody that had wronged him. When his mother questioned that, Ranma gave his reasoning.  
  
"My logic is that if I forgive those that I have good reason to publicly humiliate in a lengthy trial, I'll be able to cut down on the attempts on my life and those of the people around me. That and I don't know just how many people Pops engaged me to."  
  
"I see," Nodoka nodded. "Now, let's get you properly dressed for the ceremony."##########As the Tendos watched Japan's television event of the year, Akane smiled smugly. She had completely forgotten the about her and Nabiki's previous treatment of Ranma.  
  
Nabiki was kicking herself for not checking up on Ranma's family, while Kasumi just let the world see the mask she put on.  
  
Behind that mask, she was thinking about how best to atone for her family's behaviour. Some of those thoughts involved being spanked by Ranma for being naughty and being at his beck and call to deal with any of his "manly urges".  
  
Luckily, no one noticed her wiping the drool from the corner of her mouth with a handkerchief.  
  
It was when Ranma made his first official announcement as Emperor that things started to kick off.  
  
Ladies and Gentleman of Japan, there is something that I would like to say about my past. My immediate family has done some foolish things over the years, myself included. I fear that our actions over the years have caused trouble for a number of individuals, conversely there are people that have ill-treated me. It is my desire to allow all the parties involved to move on with our lives. As such, I am forgiving those that trespassed against me, but I must annul any agreements made in the name of Ranma Saotome.  
  
If I can forgive those that would try to kill me, I would not think it unreasonable to hope that people would forgive me for being in the wrong place at the wrong time or for my father's moments of weakness. I consider the karmic slate to be wiped clean in order for the healing process to begin. Thank you for your time.  
  
Nabiki turned to her younger sister. "Well, it looks like you're in with a chance now, Akane."  
  
"I knew we were destined to be together," Akane smiled back.  
  
"My daughter is going to become Empress," Soun wept with pride.  
  
"Well, there goes my plan to be shagged senseless by Ranma as part of the deal to get you off the hook," Kasumi grumbled.  
  
All eyes in the room turned to face the housekeeper.  
  
"What?"##########To be continued...  
  
I leave it here, because I am a complete bastard. It took years of government training to get to my level, your taxes were well spent.  
  
Thanks go out to my pre-reader, Chi Vayne, who pointed out glaring errors that my crappy vision missed.  
  
Next chapter: there should be non-canon appearances by characters from other anime shows.  
  
Question time:  
  
Who should Ranma end up with?  
  
Do any of you have any crossover ideas for other Jusenkyo Man sections? Bearing in mind, I want to avoid going back to too many series. There is a Kenshin section/chapter coming up soon(ish) so that's that one taken care of, as is Sailor Moon and Evangelion.  
  
Do you want me to continue any of my other stories? If so, which one(s)?  
  
Why are you reading my shoddy work when there is stuff out there that's so much better?  
  
Feel free to give your opinions via review or email:- (lordraa) AT (hotmail.com) or (lordraa) AT (digitalpimp.co.uk)  
  
I'll respond to anything that isn't a flame, but I make no guarantees as to the quality of the response. 


End file.
